


Moment of Inertia

by triciasama



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Commitment, M/M, not quite established relationship but sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triciasama/pseuds/triciasama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You thought you were on the right track, plodding slowly but surely towards the Right Life and the Best Choices. But you could have never foreseen him, this quiet but oh-so-intimidating force of a person, knocking you right off course, lives unknowingly entwining until you are in an endless dance together - your moment of inertia.</p><p>Series of 221b Mystrade ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Commitment

"I appreciate your intentions, I really do, but I just can't wear that! I just.... no... not that I don't... but..." Lestrade stammers as he looks down at the simple gold band in his palm. Mycroft reaches over, wraps his hand around Lestrade's so he is clasping the ring in his fist.

"You don't have to wear it. Just keep it with you. That would make me immensely happy." Mycroft says, steadily and softly, the matching twin of the gold band resting on the ring finger of his right hand.

Lestrade feels his pulse quicken when he notices the ring on Mycroft's finger, a warm weight curling in his heart that felt something in between happiness and terror. And suddenly his heart is beating too loudly in his ears and it is all too real.

"Mycroft, I can't. I'm sorry." Lestrade clasps his fist tighter, the cool metal eating into his warm palm. A hint of disappointment flits across Mycroft's features, but it is quickly replaced by a cool stare.

"Very well," is all he replies, leaning over to kiss him lightly on the lips before walking away.

For reasons unfathomable to him, Lestrade still proceeds to wear the ring on an indiscreet chain under his shirt. When Mycroft noticed he just gave that self-satisfied smile. 

Bastard. 

But he's _his_ bastard.


	2. Inertia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft/Lestrade 221B

You were happy.

You really thought you were.

A wife. A stable job that you had a beautiful yet sodding love-hate relationship with (at least it pays the bills). Just an average bloke living an average life with a below-average pay.

You really didn’t think you needed the money. Not when he came waltzing in with his off-handed requests and conniving yet mildly persuasive air. But you took them anyway. You kept telling yourself it was the money, until you couldn’t any longer.

It was Mycroft. It was always Mycroft.

You thought you were on the right track, plodding slowly but surely towards the Right Life and the Best Choices. But you could have never foreseen him, this quiet but oh-so-intimidating force of a person, knocking you right off course, lives unknowingly entwining until you are in an endless dance together - your moment of inertia.

And now you’re sitting in front of a fireplace, absently twirling a cold can of beer in your hand while he nurses his glass of port wine when you could be out with your mates at the pub tonight. You feel comfortable and yet absolutely giddy, positively happy, and you can’t figure out why. But when he leans over and kisses you, so softly and slowly it hurts, you realize you don’t mind being baffled.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed or Brit-picked. I apologize for the rustiness of the writing. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
